Always Together
by CandyLover4180
Summary: Percy and Annabeth love each other, but there are complications. They can't do it and life is cruel. They always come back together in the end though. Bad summary sorry, just please read the story, it's actually one that I'm happy with. TWO SHOT rated T/M for some adult themes eg- abusing and rape
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So this is probably my last story/chapter for a while, hoping it'll be a good one :)** **btw, they are not demigods in this story. Just normal teenagers. and Nico is not gay.**

**3rd person POV**

"Annabeth, catch!" The black haired, green eyed boy said as he threw the frisbee to Annabeth. She caught it nimbly and passed it to Thalia who passed it to Luke who passed it back to Percy. It was the green eyed boy's birthday and he was having a party with his 3 best friends who he had known since he was five. They were ten now and this was possibly the best birthday he had ever had. He laughed as he played with his friends, completely oblivious to the rest of the cruel world.

_**3 years later,**_

"Annabeth, I'm coming!" The black haired boy shouted.

The blonde girl was supposed to be helping him with his math, but they were playing hide and seek. They both knew it was a silly game for 13 year old's to be playing, but it was still fun.

"AAAAHHH!" Annabeth shouted as she tackled Percy from behind. They ended up lying on the floor with Annabeth on top of him while they stared into each other's eyes and that's when he realized he needed Annabeth. He could never let her go.

_**3 years later,**_

"...Seriously, that boy has got to have some sense knocked into him. He's driving me crazy!" The red head, green-eyed girl said to her blonde, grey-eyed best friend.

"It sounds to me like he likes you" The blonde teased back.

"You're crazy. He's crazy, am I the only sane person in this world?" The red head over dramatized.

"You're such a drama queen Rach." Annabeth chuckled as they walked down the halls of Goode High School.

"Well, it's true!" Rachel cried.

"Tell me the truth Rach, I can tell when you're lying, do you like him? I won't tell anyone, just answer my question." Annabeth tried.

"OK, maybe a little." Rachel said under her breath.

"What was that?" The blonde asked, pretending.

"I SAID I MIGHT LIKE NICO DI FREAKING ANGELO A LITTLE!" Rachel shouted, earning weird looks and glares all across the hall.

"I knew it." Annabeth said.

**_The next year,_**

"Hey guys!" Annabeth said, placing her tray next to her blonde haired boyfriend.

"Hey Annabeth," Luke said, kissing her cheek.

Across the table, Rachel saw Percy clench his jaw with pain in his eyes. Didn't Annabeth see how much it hurt Percy to see her with someone else? They were best friends, and Percy was in love with her. The only thing standing in his way was that Annabeth likes Luke and Percy wanted Annabeth to be happy.

"What's up Rachel?" Nico asked Rachel who sat beside him and Annabeth didn't fail to see Rachel blush.

"Nothing much Nico, how about you?" Rachel responded politely.

Nico blushed and said, "Oh, I'm good..."

Their talking faded into the backround as Annabeth began a conversation with her boyfriend.

"So do you wanna go out with me tonight? I can think of a special thing we can do" Luke suggested.

"Sure, what?" Annabeth replied, taking a bite out of her ham sandwich.

"It's a surprise." He said grinning. Annabeth noticed everyone at their table, that is to say, Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo and Calypso shoot Percy sympathetic glances. She wondered why, but shrugged it off.

"You're no fun." Annabeth pouted at Luke.

"A surprise is always fun. Come on, let's take a walk if you're done with your sandwich. We both have a free period so let's go." Luke said, holding out his hand for Annabeth to take.

"Sure." She said, taking the hand and walking out with him.

"Perce, it'll be OK, you'll see." Grover said trying to comfort his best friend.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Percy said, slouching as he got up and dumped his tray in the bin. He decided that a walk would be a good thing to clear his mind, so he set out alone. He didn't end up meaning to follow the love of his life around, but he followed Luke and Annabeth as they walked hand in hand which made him want to puke.

Sure, there were other girls, he had even tried dating Rachel, but she turned out as more of a sister and he still loved Annabeth. Everyone had a pair, Jason and Piper, Annabeth and Luke, Calypso and Leo, Grover and Juniper, Rachel and Nico (even though they weren't officially together, they liked each other a lot and everyone could see it except them.) and then there was him. Yeah, Thalia was single too, but the thought of him and Thalia together was revolting and she didn't ever want to date anyway.

He saw Annabeth and Luke stop as they sat down on a bench in the school garden. Annabeth rested her head on Luke's shoulder and he played with her hair.

"This is nice." Percy who was just close enough to hear Annabeth say.

"It is." Luke said, sighing.

Annabeth picked her head up from Luke's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." She said sincerely.

"I love you too" Luke said as he tilted his head down and she tilted up and that was how Percy saw the love of his life and one of his best friends share their first kiss.

_**2 years later,**_

Percy started running away. High school had just ended and Luke had given Annabeth a promise ring for their anniversary. He couldn't live like this anymore, so he just ran. And ran. And ran. He didn't know what to do, so he focused. He promised himself he would work, so he did. He became so absorbed in his work that he lost everybody. His friends, family, everything and everybody important to him, even Annabeth. He became one of the most successful buisnessman on the earth and he became very wealthy, but he didn't keep it for himself. He gave it away to people who needed it more than he did and he lived normally. But he never forgot her. No, the thought of her was the only thing that kept him going. Whenever he felt like he couldn't do it anymore, he picked himself up and thought, this is what she would've wanted for me.

_**3 years later,**_

The blonde tried not to cry out as the belt cut her again.

"Luke, please. No." She begged, but he just hit harder. He finally cupped her cheek and then slapped it. He dragged her to the room and raped her. She cried and cried, but never screamed because he was always there to tell her it was going to be OK. Her black haired, green eyed love always was there. She pictured his face and she momentarily forgot about the pain. She hadn't divorced this cruel man who was abusing her right now because he was mentally ill. She had found out only a year ago. The doctor said it would get better, but it had only been getting worse. But, when she couldn't do it anymore, Percy was always there, telling her she would be OK.

_**A year later, **_

The blonde sat in the waiting chair, nervously rubbing her belly where she had found out 3 months ago that she was pregnant. With Luke's baby. It seemed like a sick joke. She thought of how in her childhood, she had 3 best friends, Luke, Thalia and Percy. During high school, she had lost her best friend, Percy and she married Luke right after college. Then, Luke began going to bars and drinking and abusing her. She thought of how when things finally got better, and he went to therapy and took medications and they were finally fixing everything they had broken and how they loved each other again, he had died in a car accident. She thought of how life was so cruel. She thought of how she wanted a new start, so she came to New York, but she had never forgotten Percy. She had a job interview to be the architect of a new company, and she could be called into the room any moment, as she heard the words, 'Annabeth Chase, please come in for your interview'.

The blonde girl walked in the room and took in everything. The neat wooden floor boards, the white walls, the 2 plush chairs in front of a large neat desk. She then looked up into the man's face. His sea green eyes. His high jawbones and his messy black mop that he called hair. He looked older and yet, he looked the same. He still had that innocence in his eyes and that dancing amusement that always seemed to mesmerize her. But, behind all that, there was sadness. Whenever she looked into his eyes, there was always sadness. And something else which was...disappointment. Not in her but in himself, and she knew this because she saw this expression every time she looked in a mirror.

"Percy?" She said the same time he said, "Hey Annabeth"

"Gosh where have you been?" She yelled. She couldn't take this anymore, rage grew inside her. Her best friend had left her, deserted her when she had needed him. She had called, texted, emailed, searched but he had hidden himself and here he was just standing there with that same sweet face she had come to love when they were young.

"6 freaking years Percy Jackson, and you never bother to call, write or answer anything! Do you know what I've been through? I married Luke only to find he abused me and when things finally were being fixed, he died. I have been through hell and back and all you can say is hey?" She yelled.

"Do you know why I ran away?" Percy asked quitely. "Everyday, you would kiss Luke and hug him and say you love him. Don't you see how much I was hurting? I cried everyday. You broke my heart. I ran away because I couldn't stand you being with Luke, but I knew that if I loved you enough, I would have to let you go, so I did. I ran, because that's all I know. I'm a coward, but what else can you do when the love of your life is in another man's arms? I love you Annabeth." Percy added.

"You still do? After all these years of me hurting you? After you running away? Well, I realized something too. I love you Percy. I always have. I loved Luke, but I loved you too but I went with Luke. I didn't know I hurt you as much as I did and I'm sorry. I still love you though. You're the only thing that kept me going when he was abusing me. When I was being beaten, you were telling me it was gonna be alright. I'll go now." She said in a whisper.

Percy ran to her and hugged her, never wanting to let her go. She clung to him as though her life depended on it, and maybe it did. They were both broken, beat up and bruised, but they weren't shattered. They would slowly heal together, always together.

**A little dramatic, I know, but tell me what you think. I'll be gone for a while so don't have too much fun while I'm away :) Bye everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I know I said that was a one shot but I got a lot of reviews saying that people want a second chapter so this is the epilogue. I hope u like it!**

Always Together

Chapter 2-Left but not Gone

Epilogue

_**3rd person POV**_

The black haired man was ecstatic. This was the day they would vow their love for one another. He was standing at the alter and there were steps leading up to it.

The hall was decorated with blue and silver, the colour theme for the wedding. There were beautiful tapestries depicting famous landscape scenes and architectural buildings (Annabeth's wish). He looked around at the people sitting in the rows of benches and how they mean so much to him.

All of a sudden, he heard music and he looked up. That was when the green eyed man saw her. He couldn't describe her even if he wanted to, she was so perfect and he loved her so much he felt like he could burst. The best part was the feeling that she loved him back.

And as he swore his love for the one woman he loved, as he looked into those grey eyes that shined with love for him, he thought if how the couple was completely different. How life had pulled them apart, and how they found each other again through the pain and mended each other. They were not fully healed yet, he knew that, but they were making progress. Together.

"Weady or not hew I come!" The 4 year old shouted as loud as his little lungs would allow.

He saw a lump on the couch covered by blankets so he pulled them back, but they were only pillows. He saw shoes under the curtain so he pulled that back but alas, there was no one there. He saw a hat above the chair so he ran behind to see if he was there but he had again been fooled.

The four year old started to cry as this game was too hard and his daddy was too smart. He suddenly felt lifted off the ground as his daddy started tickling him while throwing him around.

"Daddy! St-stop!" He said in between laughs. A blonde haired woman came in the room and took the little boy from his dad.

"Bedtime" was all she said before she kissed his dad and gave the young boy an equal one on the cheek. Both black haired boys groaned but didn't want to be scolded by the pregnant grey eyed woman so they reluctantly agreed. The younger boy though of how his daddy was the best one in the world and how he wanted to be just like him someday.

The older man thought of how he was so blessed to have a beautiful family, and they would get through hard times together just like they did before.

"Grandpa!" 6 year old Tommy ran into the kitchen where an old green eyed, black haired man was standing making lunch.

His grey eyed love could only make cereal and he chuckled at the fond memory of her trying to make them a romantic dinner and ending up with sauce all over herself and pasta tangled in her golden curls.

"What is it Tommy?" The 62 year old man asked as he hoisted the young boy up on the counter. His mother didn't like him sitting there but he trusted the young boy not to tell her.

"I just did a home run! And I helped win the game! I hit the ball really far and the whole other team was chasing me trying to get me out but I was so fast, grandpa I was so fast, I just ran and ran so fast, cause you know I'm so fast, and they didn't catch me and I won the game! Grandpa I did it!" The 6 year old said, describing his juniors baseball game. He said this speech very fast, not leaving time for a breath which therefore led to sharp, fast intakes of breath when it was done.

The old man stopped and looked around, pretending to be looking for spies or anybody that could listen to the conversation. He leaned down next to the boy's ear and whispered,

"I'm gonna tell you a secret. Don't tell your mother, it'll be our secret. Can you do that for me? Can it be our secret?"

The 6 year old sat wide eyed staring at the man who he wanted to be just like. He nodded so much that his head could come off and then the old man whispered,

"Why don't we go get some ice cream when lunch is done?" The man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

The 6 year old jumped into the mans arms crying, "Yay! I get ice cream!"

"Remember Tommy, don't tell anyone." The man said, feigning seriousness. The boy nodded and ran out of the room, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Mommy! Guess what? Guess what? Grandpa's taking me to get ice cream after lunch. He told me it'll be our secret so don't tell anybody OK Mommy?"

The old man chuckled again, shaking his head, once again deep in thought of his gorgeous wife and how they loved each other and how they were together.

An old man stood at the edge of the cemetary. He looked out over the gravestones and he thought about the old lady who was buried under one of them. But it wasn't some old lady. In his mind, she was still the gorgeous woman he fell in love with. He could picture her eyes sparkling with joy as she threw back her head, full of the golden curls he loved to play with, and laughed at one of his stupid jokes. She could always bring a smile to his lips.

Annabeth Jackson, mother of two, grandmother of five and wife of a lucky man, died of cancer. He knew though that even though she had left, she was not gone. He missed her dearly but he knew that someday they would be together again. One day, he would tell one of his stupid jokes and she would throw back that beautiful face and laugh. They would laugh together again. Always together.


End file.
